


Typhoon

by MaraDin



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ludus is too pure for his own good, PC is a flirt, Short One Shot, and she knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraDin/pseuds/MaraDin
Summary: The farmer experiences her first typhoon since moving to the tri-town area, and calls on the occupants of the Lulukoko Inn after a day of running around in the storm.  Silliness ensues, Ludus is embarrassed, the farmer is wet.





	Typhoon

“Aloha!”  Holly called out as she shouldered the door to the Lulukoko Inn closed.  The wind fought her every inch, and she slumped a bit when she heard the latch catch.

“Holly?”  Tototara’s voice, gravelly as a golem, clambered over the howling storm outside.  “Now what on earth are you doing all the way here in this weather?

The old woman’s hunched form followed her words, coming into the inn’s main atrium.  “And look at you!  Dripping wet all over my inn!”

“Nana?  Did Parora get out?  I brought tow…”

Ludus gaped at their visitor. “Holly?  How are…?  When did…?”  He stopped.  “It’s a typhoon out there.”

“Yes. And she’s very wet.  Hand over those towels young man or help her!”

But he was already gathering himself up, shaking out one of the towels.  “You’re soaked through.” He draped one of the towels over Holly’s shoulders.

She smiled up at him, seemingly unconcerned.  “Mahalo.”

“Mahalo me later.” Ludus admonished, his face a conglomeration of embarrassed worry.

“Okay.” Her eyes glinted in a way that made Ludus get that uncomfortable floaty feeling stuck somewhere between his stomach and his throat.  He coughed, trying to make it go away.  It didn’t.

“Why are you even out here?”  He put on the most Big Bro voice he could manage, channeling every memory of nagging the twins he had.

“It’s a bad storm.  Thought there might be people who needed help.  Lulukoko was the last on the list, since I knew they had you.”  She stared up at him, real respect showing in her gaze.  “Of course, no one had even as much as put one toe out their front doors, so there wasn’t really anything for me to do.”  She contemplated this for but a moment before continuing. “I did manage to get some pretty great ores out of the old deposits though!”

Both of the Lulukoko villagers stared at her incredulously.  Tototara spoke first.  “You mean to tell me you have not only been here, but you were out all day, in a _typhoon_ , dressed in those clothes?”

Holly shrugged, but said nothing.

The path Ludus’ eyes took seemed as inevitable as the tide itself.  Water slid down the farmer’s legs, streaming from the shorts and sleeveless shirt that was now much more form fitting than it normally was.  He could feel his face heating, and hoped it wasn’t showing.  He had made these clothes; he shouldn’t be surprised how they fit her… But at that point in time, she was just another customer with measurements and numbers that didn’t mean anything to him other than how much it would cost per yard to make.  Now though…

A small rainstorm fell around her from the brim of her hat as Holly started giggling.  It boiled over into full blown laughter.  “I guess…” she wheezed, “I… have… been kind of… ridiculous!”  Ludus felt himself smiling, she was infectious.

Pulling the towel up, she wiped her eyes free of the tears and water leaking through her straw hat.  She looked down at the old woman before her. “Can I rent a room, please?”

The innkeeper harrumphed and gave Holly a light smack as far up as she could reach- which was about mid-thigh.  “Silly girl, you were staying here even if you hadn’t asked.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny (TINY) drabble that I couldn't get out of my head. It's also an experiment in me trying to emulate some of Pratchett's wonderful writing style that I have been immensely enjoying as a first-time adult reader of Discworld. 
> 
> And so I share with you all, my page and a quarter brain dump. Yours truly,  
> MaraDin


End file.
